


Field Trips

by wickedrum



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: Set: Over a decade after the White Collar Finale, a little girl shows up at the Bureau, looking for Peter.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Alex Hunter, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: When I am writing, it's foremost for my own pleasure. 
> 
> Pairings: as canon.

“Boss?” Jones appeared in the door, “you won’t believe this. Van Gogh’s ‘Field with Cypresses’ was stolen last night from The Met.” He looked quite excited by the possibility of catching such a thief himself.

“Isn’t that the museum’s most expensive piece? We’ll have to drop everything else for the time being.”

“I believe so. It was valued at about 57 million the last time.”

“So they want us down there now?” Peter was ready for action.

“Actually, no, not right now, because there’s another issue. A little girl was found trapped in the building this morning at opening time. Social Work is practically screaming at us because they want to take her or at least be present at the interrogation, because boss, I’ve seen her too, there’s no way that girl is sixteen, but she claims that she is and that she will only tell you where the painting is.”

“Well, it’s not the first time a perpetrator would ask for me in person. I’ve got a certain reputation with my past.”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m not an expert, but she cannot be older than twelve at the most. At least I don’t think so.” 

“Where is she now?” 

“She’s in our interrogation room. Social Services wants you to go and try to convince her first of all to admit to her real age so they can handle the situation.”

“That is strange.” Peter however was rather curious. If the girl was about his son’s age, he had a pretty good idea how to approach her, little Neal had friends over often enough for sleepovers. “It’s rather unlikely she stole the painting.”

“Yeah, I’ll say.”

“But she might know something about it,” the older man stood, ready for something out of the ordinary in the office for once. White Collar has been getting pretty boring lately. 

Tbc


	2. Hat Tricks

Chapter 1: Hat Dance 

Peter didn’t expect the little girl to appear so composed sitting behind the desk, spinning a pen cap round and round in a bored manner. But despite the subtle make-up and her High School uniform complete with a posh cap telling of a private school, Jones had to be right. The girl looked about twelve years old, which meant she was probably younger in fact. Her clothes had to be for the disguise to work better. Part of him questioned what the Head of White Collar had to do with a little kid, but another part of him was too intrigued not to get involved, “I was told you were looking for me?”

“Peter Burke?” The child scrutinised him.

“I am,” he sat down opposite her, “you know me, but we don’t know you. It’s only fair you help us out here a little bit?”

The girl shrugged nonchalantly, tossed her school beret to reveal long, dark locks and leaned forward to get rid of her contacts. When she looked up, her eyes were startlingly blue instead of their previous brown. “What do you want to know?”

“First of all, I salute your elaborate disguise. Who helped you with it?”

“Who says I needed help?”

“You didn’t need help with the painting either?” Peter fished for more information. 

“Of course not.”

“So you admit you did steal it?” The agent was now more than curious. 

“Who says it’s stolen?” 

“Well, it’s not hanging on the wall in the museum, where it should be.”

“Maybe they’ve misplaced it.” 

“Okay kid. That’s what my son says when I ask him where he left his schoolbag or tie.”

“Little Neal?”

“How do you know my son?”

“I’ll tell you if you believe me that I didn’t steal the painting.”

“The signs indicate that you were probably involved in some manner, but of course you didn’t. You’re too young for that. You couldn’t lift it.”

The girl giggled, “why would I need to lift it? I told you, they simply misplaced it.”

“Misplaced it, huh?” Peter chose to take the bait this time.

“Yes. I’m sure it’s still in the building.” 

“And you just happen to know where it is?”

“I think it got mixed up with the African paintings. They should look inside one of the statues of the Bamana People.” 

Peter stared for a moment, contemplating. “Jones, call them and ask. Little one, you can wait here till we verify that information. What should we call you again?” 

“You can call me whatever you like. I have many names.”

“I’d bet. What about a real name? Or something close to it.”

“‘You can call me Neel. Most people do.”

“Excuse me? What?”

“My name is Danneel. Neel for short.”

Peter drew back, even more bewildered, than before, “ah. Alright kid, sit tight till we check what you said to us. In the meantime, I’ll get you a can of pop if you like.”

Tbc


	3. Truth And Dare

Chapter 3: Truth And Dare

“So the painting was where you said it would be,” Peter sat down the can of coke in front of the child, “can you explain how you knew about that.”

“I saw it being there,” the girl shrugged. It wasn’t far from the truth, “I wandered through the corridors for most of the night.”

“Then you are sure tired and would like to move on from here? So can you answer my questions, please? How did you get locked in the building?”

“The way most people do. I was there in the evening and nobody noticed me when they closed.”

“That’s pretty unlikely. They look out for that kind of thing, for more reasons than one. Plus there are the security cameras.”

“Maybe, but they wouldn’t be looking to catch a person my size, would they?”

“So you admit you stayed there intentionally? I would sound pretty logical.”

“I didn’t say anything like that.”

“Who were you with in there the evening before.” 

“Nobody. I was by myself.” 

“Were you looking for a place to sleep maybe? Did you run away from home?”

“No. It was a challenge to complete.” 

“Like a prank?”

“No. Pranks are infantile. I was proving my competence.”

“Huh.” Peter reeled back from the child using words like that. “So you were indeed trying to steal the painting?”

“No comments.”

While it wasn’t exactly what an adult would have said, Peter was convinced that “clearly, someone taught you what to say. Was it your parents?”

“No. My legal guardian is in charge of my education.”

“Oh. Now we’re getting somewhere. We could call him or her? What’s the name? A phone number perhaps?” 

“It’s Dante Haversham.”

“Mozzie? Not that any of those are his real names. And if you could tell us your real name perhaps?”

“Uncle Mozzie calls me lil’Neal. I promise you, it’s as real as it gets.”

“I bet he does! And sends you into museums because you’re small. Figures. How dare he exploit you like that!”

“But I’m proud of my talents.”

Peter sighed, “kid, where’s your mother?” 

“In jail where I was born. Uncle Mozzie brought me out on her request.” The child always sounded older when she was talking.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. But where is that?”

“In Bangkok.”

“Ah. Well, that’s a tough place. Where is your father?” Peter finally dared to venture to go there. He wasn’t really sure if he was hoping for it to be Neal or not.

The girl shrugged, “I really don’t know.”

So the answer wasn’t ‘dead’? Curious. “Any chance you would give us the contact details of your legal guardian?”

“It would be pointless. Mozzie won’t come to the FBI offices.”

“You’d actually be surprised, kid.” Peter found it hard to call her Neel. 

“You’ll have to release me either way. You can’t charge me with anything.”

“That’s true, but we can’t exactly let you go either. You’re obviously a minor. You need help.” 

The girl shrugged again, “do whatever you like. I can escape any foster parent, house or detention centre. I’ve done it many times before.”

“I don’t doubt that, kid.”

“Boss, I checked the Bangkok Prisons Registry against our database and it seems like an Alexandra Hunter is a long term resident there. She gave birth to a little girl there over ten years ago.”

“Well then,” Peter started determined, “I believe we should keep a hold of you till a legitimate legal guardian does show up. And I don’t mean put you into the system cause you’ll just get lost again, intentionally, am I right? What would you think of coming home with me? I think a temporary emergency foster care approval might be arrangeable with Social Services given the circumstances? Especially as my wife and I are already on the list. What do you think, Jones?”

“I’ll go giddy up and find out right away, Boss. I’ll talk to them.”

Tbc


	4. Home Sweet

Chapter 4: Home Sweet

“Honey?” Peter edged his way into the living room a little hesitantly. “Sorry for being late,” he raised his voice so he could be heard upstairs too if necessary. “One other thing - is Neal in bed yet?”

“I’m not, dad!” The aforementioned child jumped to greet him from the direction of the kitchen, but was a little taken aback when he saw that someone around his own age he did not know accompanied his father, “who’s this?” The boy was rather forward.

“I’m sorry, I should have warned the both of you,” the agent glanced into his wife’s direction, who was also exiting the kitchen at the sound of his voice to greet him. “But everything had to be sorted out quickly and it was a surprise for me too. So..” He put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, urging her a bit to move the front so she could be seen clearly, “would you two be alright with little Neel spending a few days here?”

“Little Neal?” Neal Burke was suspicious of the name.

“No, it’s actually Neel. I understand it’s for Daneel,” the man explained.

“Peter??” Elisabeth edged closer, mouth hanging open and not missing a beat, “you’re not saying that this is..?” She had trouble saying it, but it was clear what she meant from her wide open eyes. 

“If her physical appearance and her mother’s identity, Alexandra Hunter is anything to go by, then yes, absolutely. Also, I kind of done a DNA check, off the record,” he tried to say quietly into his wife’s ears.

“And let me guess. You found a match in your database?” The newcomer had heard him anyway and rolled her eyes, “I could have told you myself who my dad was.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me? I believe you’ve had plenty of opportunities all day long,” Peter argued with the child with a certain deja-vu feeling.

“Because they told me it’s pointless because you only believe things you see with your own eyes and senses.”

“They? But who are they?”

The girl shrugged, “got an XBox or a Playstation or something?”

“Neal, would you like to take her to your room till we sort the guest room out?” El took initiative, “dinner time is in half an hour!” She called after the children as they ran keenly up the stairs to play. “So..care to tell me, how did this all happen?” Elizabeth drew closer to her husband excitedly.

“I have a feeling it’s more than a coincidence. I think she was sent here to me for some reason, no mistake. There’s a squad car outside for now till we know more, but I’d doubt that would stop Miss Caffrey slipping away if she really wanted to. It’s not like I can put an ankle bracelet on her at will.”

“Unless for some reason, this is where she wants to be?” El was once again quick thinking on her feet. “Neal had a child! This is so damn exciting! How long do you think we’ll have her here?”

“I don’t know. It’s too early to talk about long term, but I somehow don’t see her legal guardian showing up at the office. Not to mention relatives. She hasn’t really got any, as far as I know.”

“Mozzie is always welcome here and he knows it,” the woman guessed the aforementioned person’s identity right again, “he’s way overdue coming true on that visit he’d promised our boy so there you go.”

“Look out for it then, he might come to you instead right enough, like he used to, possibly incognito even, or through the back door,” Peter shook his head, “can you believe that little missy? She’s so clever!” The agent seemed proud of it himself as if he had anything to do with the child’s upbringing before, “sit down, I need to tell you what she did!”

Tbc


	5. Visitors' Log

Chapter 5: Visitor’s Log

As much as Peter enjoyed having a spark of brilliance and the display of the child’s perfect diction of the French language in his house, he couldn’t but start to feel disappointed for the sake of the fostered girl that nobody showed up looking for her for two days. That is till he opened the door the following morning to find a certain insurance investigator standing in front of his doorstep as elegantly and expensively dressed as ever. “Sara! And I can’t believe it, what are you doing here! It has been years. Come in, come in!”

“It’s nice to see you too,” the currently redhead beamed her warmest smile at him, always fond of their investigations and memories together, “I hear you have a little boarder here.”

“You’re here for the kid?” Peter still had problems calling her Neel, especially in front of Sara. “Do you know her?”

The beautiful woman cocked her head, “know her? If you mean whether I figured out how she got past Sterling Bosch’s security, then yes, I do know her,” she smiled appreciatively.

“Apples don’t fall far from the tree it seems..but come in, tell me what did she do and when. She’s in my care and we’ll have to go through all the proper channels concerning a minor.”

Sara laughed softly, “she’s not in your care,” she pulled out a piece of paper, “look, here, I’m authorised to take her with me.”

“Signed my Mozzie?” Peter was upset, for more reasons than one, “how do I know if he didn’t forge these papers? How do we know he’s even her legal guardian for real? I’m not giving her over to that crook. She needs a proper education, and preferably not at the College of Thieves.”

The visitor was still amused, “you are not giving her to Mozzie. You’re giving her to me.”

“And what pray tell, do you want with her?” The agent was fiercely protective, even forgetting his manners.

“Peter, it’s me. What do you think I'd like to do with Neal’s daughter.”

“So from the looks of it, she really is..” The fed took a deep breath and held it. This was the first time it was actually confirmed by anyone that Neel was actually well, Neal’s.

“Yes, she is,” Sara’s countenance was accommodating and affectionate, “and I’d like to raise her of course.” 

“It’s not that simple. Sure, you have the permission of some questionable individual. However I’d like to make sure he never takes part in her education ever again.”

“You know,” she leaned closer as if delivering a secret, which in fact, she was. “Daneel will actually get to live with me and her sister this way.”

“Her sister? Did you have a child with Neal too? I thought once you left for London, you didn’t come back to New York for a few years. To be honest, I know that for a fact. I have to admit, I checked into you at one point, sorry.”

“Well, of course you did. After you opened the container I presume, right?”

“You did not have a kid back then and you weren’t back to New York at any point feasible for a sister for Daneel.” 

“That’s it exactly, Peter.”

“So that scenario is only possible if..”

Sara interrupted, “we don’t need to say it out loud, do we? People go away at times.”

“Look, I’m not going to be upset that I was fooled. I’m just glad..that lil’Neel could have a sister. How old is your daughter?”

“She’s two and a half,” the visitor showed him a photo of a little girl, who’s parentage was also unquestionable.

“I would like to come with you. And as Daneel is currently legally in my care, it may be easier to make the transition if I accompany you.”

“To London? What do you think you’d find there?” Sara was somewhat amused, “a model citizen?”

“White Collar is not getting any more colourful these days and I’ve paid long enough into my pension. I’ve been thinking of a career change lately. I won’t be an FBI agent anymore, it would not be my job nor responsibility to chase criminals.”

“You mean that? You would really do that?”

“Ask Elisabeth. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Sterling Bosch is always looking for people with your skills. I could maybe set up a meeting for you if you’re serious about it.” 

“And I will get what I’m looking for in London?” That was the main thing.

“Not necessarily in London, but thereabouts,” Sara reassured, “so where’s Daneel?”

Tbc


	6. Tour de Force

Chapter 6: Tour de Force

It was the hat that Peter noticed first. The light grey fedora sat atop a small table on the street, belonging to a small cafe that offered refreshments in the sweltering Central European summer. He kept his cool however as he sauntered over and casually sat down opposite the man smiling at him from the other side. Neal didn’t look one day older or any less impish. “I have completed all the security steps suggested,” Peter let him know, “I think some of them were over the top. Nobody is following me.”

“I know that. I’ve been checking throughout your last two stops.”

“So you’ve been following me?” Peter was amused, “that I assumed.”

“I can’t believe you are an FBI agent no more.”

“Wasn’t that the only way you would agree to seeing me?”

“It was a great sacrifice, for which I thank you deeply,” Neal finally stood and trusted him enough to step over and embrace his old friend. In the long embrace, Peter wouldn’t let him go. They were frozen in the moment and despite having suspected for years that he was alive and having held him in the circle of his arms, the ex agent still had a look of disbelief on his face once they pulled a little back. Neal held his breath, along with the tears that threatened to spill and went in for a second, even more heartfelt embrace. The look they shared after connected their souls too. 

Peter sighed, years’ long distress and worry for him rolling off of him in waves. When he had anticipated, imagined this meeting, he never knew if he would like to hug the conman or punch him for having deceived him this good, but now he simply relaxed into their hold, resting his head against the other man’s. No words were needed to relay the sentiment. They remained as they were, probably for as long as minutes, holding on to the other. “Why did you send Daneel? Was it the first test?” He looked inquiringly into a bright pair of blue eyes.

“That’s right,” Neal nodded seriously, “you got it. You’re keeping to your good form in these matters.”

“Did you even think about how we would mourn you?” Peter’s frustration finally took over, “why did you wait so long to give me a sign? I’ve missed you.”

“Why? Didn’t you find the container?”

“I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure based on what I found in there. But I showed it to no one, told no one, not even El. If you kept tabs on me, you should have known that. I wasn’t going to give you away. That’s what hurts the most, that you didn’t trust me.”

“Our lives were too different, it would have been too complicated for me to stay involved in yours. But I have missed you too, I won’t deny that. I’m here now, if you’ll take me.”

“What do you mean? Take you as what?” Peter was a bit confused.

“As partners, again.”

Peter froze, “do not tell me that you want me to help to plan some new heist?”

“You always enjoyed that and you aren’t completely inept at it. Would be just like old times,” Neal smiled at him charmingly, which the New Yorker returned, heart soaring with the anticipation of what they would be able to achieve together, “do you have any plans for your career change, old boy?”

“I’m not sure yet, but I’m keeping my options open.”

“Sara has opened her own insurance recovery firm not long ago. We could do with a partner.” 

“You are in insurance recovery? That’s a good one.” 

“I will leave my extracurricular activities to the side. You don’t need to worry about those. I would always make sure you don’t need to intentionally close your eyes because there would be nothing to see, like before. It’s how it has been with Sara for years, I’m used to it. I can’t go to the States though, at least not very often.”

“I must admit I have missed your causing trouble. I could never stay mad at you for very long.”

“We could have fun like we used to,” Neal also sounded excited.

“Did fatherhood not change you one bit at least?”

“Yes, but it has. I have even less intention of spending any of my time in jail, seeing as one of Daneel’s parents is already there. You wouldn’t want her growing up as an orphan, would you?”

“Of course, absolutely not,” Peter also assured him of his own intentions. A long career in law enforcement taught him that nothing was black or white and that people with the appearance of being on the right side of the law were often the worst. This conviction was what Neal must’ve been waiting for before he could approach him. “But I am still a little hurt you didn’t trust me earlier.”

“Just a year ago, would you have been tempted to force me to come back to work for the Bureau, I’m pretty certain.”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Peter grunted his reluctance to admit the truth in that. It was little by little that his perspective changed. He and Neal both knew that he couldn’t have come a day earlier without attempting to arrest the criminal mastermind. Knowing that Sara was with him was another necessary stepping stone. “I still want to throttle you for disappearing on me though,” the older man glared at him.

“I am honestly sorry for having to put you through on that,” Neal flinched, “really.”

“Wait. Did Mozzie know?”

“No, not at first.”

“I have to admit, that actually does make me feel a little better,” Peter grinned. 

“So..de Kooning’s Interchange. Are you interested in its recovery?”

“It went missing?” The ex agent leaned forward enthusiastically, “it must have been kept a secret because I haven’t heard about it.”

“It did, from Kenneth Cordele Griffin’s private collection. Finder’s fee is 10 percent. 32 million,” Neal spelled it out for him.

“That’s certainly better than my salary.” Although Peter had always been aware of the sums involved in these jobs, he never thought of it as something real. But his family deserved a good life. “I assume you know the details we need to investigate?” Peter Burke was ready for action.

The End.


End file.
